


Crush

by cryscendo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Windicuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you seriously need to stop crushing on oblivious assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> basically a short fic for my friend's birthday, seeing as this is his otp. happy birthday, justin! xxx

Your name is John Egbert and if there’s anything that you know for sure, is that you have a really weird crush on your grandfather. Wait, no, that sounds wrong. He’s not really your grandfather either, more like your father. Okay, that doesn't sound any better now that you think about it.

Alright, lets try this again. You have a crush on a  _really_ good friend of yours, who, might you add, has little to know relation to you whatsoever. Not even last names in that matter. Somehow, one way or another, you managed to fall for the asshole adventurer that is Jake English. Seriously, what the hell is going through your head? Probably Jake English, actually.

God, you really need to stop thinking about him.

It’d help if he didn’t decide to retire his adventures to work at the coffee shop that you have previously claimed as your designated location for your early morning ritual of drinking that of a caffeinated beverage. But you digress.

Dave, your best bro, and your apparent wing-man of sorts knows all about this little crush on the emerald-eyed male. He makes a show of taunting you for it too. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he’s forcing you, you most likely would avoid the coffee shop at all costs. You can always count on a Strider to be a pain in the ass. You really need to thank him for that later.

Sometimes you’re lucky and Jake doesn’t end up waiting on you, giving you that irritating smile and that dumb “G”morning, boyo!”. At least it gives Dave less to bicker with the man about. You swear, one of the only reasons that Dave even tags along with you is to argue with Jake. Also to make cracks at you as well, but that part’s fairly mutual.

Unfortunately for you, this was not one of your lucky days. Not only did Dave drag you to the coffee shop to see Jake, but he invited Rose and Jade too, who you very well knew knew of what Rose likes to address as a ‘dilemma’, which is nowhere close to what it is, you’d like to state. It’s more so just a misfortunate chain of events. Totally different.

Speaking of a misfortunate chain of events…

Seriously, who let Jake be a waiter? We’re talking about one of the most clumsiest people you know. Boy does that ring painfully true right at this moment. Apparently, he was too busy chatting up your table that he didn’t realize that one of the beverages on his tray had tipped over onto your lap, which caused you to spring from your chair as if it were on fire. Luckily, whatever spilled on you wasn’t coffee, that could ended terribly.

That didn’t seem to matter to Jake, though, seeing as he began panicking almost immediately, trying to persuade you into the kitchen to get you cleaned up. You were trying to at least reject him lightly, but that was proven somewhat difficult due to Rose’s smirks, Jade’s overly characteristic excitement, and Dave’s snark, basically grinding on your brain, telling you to go for it. It you were to reject him now, you would get three people yelling at you, which you could easily do without.

So, shamefully, you obliged.

What else were you expected to do? Nothing. You were expected to go with it and that’s exactly what you did. Your friends better be happy. This is exactly what they wanted, after all.

Once you both got to the kitchen, Jake would not stop apologizing. Typical Jake, you thought. Really, it was, from what you gathered, only iced tea. Truthfully, it’s not that big of a deal, and you would easily survive. But it seemed like Jake was having absolutely none of it.

You’re not entirely sure how it happened, but while Jake was cleaning you up, you two got on the discussion of his previous boyfriend. Yeah, because that obviously makes you feel so much better. You can’t really complain, though. It’s not like Jake knew any better anyway. Unlike your friends, Jake is totally oblivious.

You listened to him prattle on for what seemed like hours, but realistically, was only a few minutes. He seems to ramble when he’s nervous. Why would he be nervous? He’s known you for years for God’s sake!

Thankfully, the moment ended shortly after that thought. He promised you a free drink, which you thought was ridiculous, but hey, you’re not gonna stop him. You’re currently a jobless college student, a free coffee couldn’t hurt.

When you get back to the table, your friends all give you knowing looks and pretend to disregard their stares. Nothing happened, so they shouldn’t be expecting anything. It’s not like he ended up sucking you off when you got to the kitchen. Not that you’d necessarily mind, but yeah, you should probably get your mind out of the gutter. It’s dirty in there.

TG: so should i bring out the condoms or what

Someone remind you smack Dave when you all get out of here.

After an uncomfortably silent amount of time, Jake finally bring out your bill for the drinks. He hands all your friends theirs, and gives you one as well. Didn’t Jake say he was going to cover your beverage? Then why on Earth did he give you a bill for the cost? He probably forgot, he tends to do that. Not that you pay attention to those kind of details or anything. That’d be ridiculous.

What you didn’t expect was the bill to be blank, aside from a note written in dark green pen.

_ “Hey old chap. I was just wondering if you would be up for dinner tonight? Movie? Or if you dont want to thats fine and dandy too! Just let me know. - GT” _

The note was from Jake English. The Jake English that you have been crushing on for who knows how long has actually asked you out on a date.

And you’ll be damned if you didn’t want to go.


End file.
